one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario VS Yang
Lucario VS Yang is SSS42X2's 12th OMM. It features Lucario from the Pokèmon series and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description Two fighters, users of aura and likes it close and personal. Will Lucario make Yang watch the power of aura or will Yang make him burn? Let's find out! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre-Battle (Cue Character Select - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! P1 goes to Evil Craig to Mewtwo and finally to Lucario. Lucario: Watch the power of Aura! P2 goes to Ragna to Vegeta and finally to Yang. Yang: Nailed it. SHALL WE DANCE? {AFTER YOU!}/''ONE SEC... Fight Intro ''Here Lies Sir Aaron Lucario was kneeling at his master's grave until he heard the sound of footsteps as he turned his head. The one coming into the ruins was Yang. Lucario then shows up to deal with the threat. (Cue A Moment for Shuddering - Dragon Ball Z Kai) Lucario: Leave this place. This is sacred grounds. Yang shoots a bullet at Lucario who dodges. Yang: Make me, stupid dog. Yang is then hit by an Aura Sphere. She then gets extremely angry. Lucario: Very well then, if that's how you go... (Cue Wily Castle - Super Smash Flash 2) Lucario raises his dukes. Lucario: You fall today. Yang raises her fists, readying Ember Celica. She then runs at him in extreme anger. Yang: Bring it! Lucario: Gladly! Fight Break Your Foe! Begin! Yang and Lucario trade blow for blow until Lucario stops Yang with Force Palm then attacks with Extreme Speed but is hit by a bullet at the end, then Yang punches him in the gut then does a suplex on the jackal. Lucario then stops her with a Mach Punch. Lucario: (Damn! This could be a problem.) 50.. Lucario uses Bone Rush and slices Yang a few times then pushes her back with an Aura Sphere but directly after Yang gets hit, she fires a bullet at the jackal, stunning him. Yang goes for a combo and ends with a punch that smashes him through a pillar. Yang: Better find the others. Lucario then comes back ready to punch her... 40.. Lucario: You're not going anywhere! ...but Yang was nowhere in sight. Lucario looked around, but no trace of Yang. Lucario had only one option. Lucario: Watch the power of Aura! Yang was right behind him, but Lucario grabs her wrist and throws her down and rapidly kicks her to no end until Yang stuns him with a knee to the stomach, then ends up getting powered up with a simple kick. Lucario staggers back. Lucario: (So, she powers up when damaged also?) 30.. Lucario used Extreme Speed to rapidly rush through Yang but she makes him stagger back. Lucario then does... Lucario: Aura Storm! ...his Kamehameha strongest attack. Yang pulls out new shells to reload, but they get destroyed by the Aura Storm. Yang: Damn! Yang is stabbed by a Bone Rush, then sees some hair fall off. She doesn't say a word as she rapidly attacks Lucario but is stopped by a Focus Punch. 20.. Lucario finds a Key Stone and Mega Stone and Mega Evolves. Mega Lucario is born. Lucario: Now this ''is power! Yang wastes no time using her semblance. Yang: This, ends, now! They both lock eyes then rushed. '''10..' They trade blow for blow until Yang makes him stagger back with her final bullet. Lucario falls to his knees. 5.. Yang: I... Yang punches Lucario in the face, directly... 4.. ...but Lucario disappears. Yang: Wiiii... What!? 3.. The screen fades to black. 2.. A red eye is shown. 1.. ???: Just watch this! Yang is then stabbed by a Bone Rush, revealing that ??? is Lucario. K.O. Lucario then throws Yang out of the ruins. Lucario: Now worth my time. The victor then leaves. (Cue Wild Battle {Sinnoh} - Pokémon {Anime}) This Melee's winner is... Lucario! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with Music